


"On the Beach"

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: The healed Frodo, rejuvenated Sam, and Shadowfax playing on a magical beach in the distant West.  Not canon, but maybe canon-possible.  (Artistic nudity)





	"On the Beach"

Our hobbit companions, rejuvenated and happy together after spending too many years apart, play with Shadowfax in the Bay of Eldamar. Not canon, but maybe canon-possible.


End file.
